Shape of Your Love
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Fic yang penuh kata-kata gombal dan jelas abal. RnR aja ya, biar tahu segombal apa fic ini.  Summary super aneh


**Shape of Your Love**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Ohbata

Shape of Your Love fic © by Me

**.**

_**Rate:**_

T

**.**

_**Pair:**_

MattxMello

**.**

_**Warning:**_

**OOC**, Abal, penuh dengan kata-kata **GOMBAL**, bahasa inggris aneh.

**.**

Ia selalu tersenyum padamu, walau tahu kau tak akan membalasnya.

Ia selalu memikirkan dirimu, walau tahu kau tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sedikit pun.

Ia selalu berada di sampingmu, walau tahu dirinya hanya sebuah pengganggu.

Ia selalu melindungimu, walau tahu tak akan pernah terucap kata 'terima kasih' dari mulutmu.

Ia selalu memperhatikanmu, walau tahu kau risih dengan tatapannya.

Ia tak pernah berhenti mendoakanmu, walau tahu kau tak pernah bersyukur.

Ia selalu mengumandangkan namamu dalam hatinya, walau tahu kau tak mendengarnya.

Kau yang begitu dingin...

Kau yang begitu acuh dengan cinta...

Kau yang begitu mengabaikan perasaan seseorang...

Ia selalu mencintaimu, walau ia tahu itu sungguh sulit.

Ia selalu mencintaimu, mengabaikan segala resiko menerima banyak tantangan...

Ia tahu, itu mustahil, karena ini bukan fantasi.

Ia selalu menjagamu, hingga tubuhnya hancur.

Jika ada seorang yang mencintaimu, kenapa kau abaikan?

Ia rela...

Ia mau...

Ia bersedia... Menopang segala penderitaan hidupmu.

Mengapa? Karena ia mencintaimu...

Saat ia hilang... Kau bisa apa?

Apa perasaanmu? Senang, karena ia yang selalu mengganggu hidupmu telah hilang. Atau... Sedih, kehilangan seorang yang berharga?

Tolong... Kali ini saja, biarkan ia melihat senyummu, walau tak dari hati.

Biarkan ia mendengar kata 'terima kasih' walau itu hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Biarkan ia mendengar namanya disebut olehmu.

Tak apa... Tak apa kalau kau tak mencintainya.

Sebab, ia mencintaimu dengan tulus.

Selama sisa hidupnya, ia ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai, bahagia. Walau bukan di sisinya.

Bagaimana, tubuhnya yang telah hancur.

Hatinya yang telah terkoyak.

Pandangannya yang telah buyar.

Air matanya yang telah mengering.

Wajahnya yang layu.

Ia menahan semua itu.

Demi mencintaimu... Mello...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menggengam sepucuk surat, yang ia layangkan untukmu.

Ia menggoreskan segala perasaannya dalam sebuah rangkaian kalimat…

Bacalah… Maka, kau akan mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah aku mengembalikan senyumanya itu? _

_Aku membisu sejenak, tenggelam dalam kesunyian._

_Seandainya, seandainya bisa. Bisakah aku menjaganya? Menjaga senyumnya yang telah kembali._

_Seandainya, seandainya bisa. Bisakah aku memilikinya? Memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya._

_Aku berpikir sejenak, larut dalam kesepian hati._

_Seandainya, seandainya bisa. Bisakah kau selalu disampingku selamanya? Tanpa melepas genggaman tanganku._

_Seandainya, seandainya tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa disampingku selamanya. Meninggalkan aku dalam kegelapan, tanganku yang dingin ini tak ada lagi yang mampu menggengam dan menghangatkannya._

_Aku takut, mata ini, tak bisa lagi menangkap sosok bayangmu yang sedang tersenyum padaku._

_Aku takut, hidup ini, sendirian bertahan dalam badai kehidupan. Bagai bulan yang kehilangan sang bintang._

_Aku takut, kenangan ini, kenangan bersamamu akan terhapus dan berdebu, aku tidak bisa menjaganya sendirian._

_Masihkah kau mencintaiku? Walaupun aku kehilangan arah._

_Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah aku hidup sejenak dihatimu?_

_Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah aku mencintaimu tanpa derita?_

_Aku menangis, menangis, aku menangis sendirian dalam bayang dirimu, tapi… bisakah kau melihatku?_

_Aku mencoba memanggil namamu, walau habis sudah suaraku, tapi… bisakah kau mendengarnya?_

_Sebelum aku menghilang… Bisakah ku melihat senyummu? Senyum yang kusuka._

_Sebelum aku menghilang… Bisakah kau memelukku? Mendekapku dalam hangat._

_Sebelum aku pergi… Bisakah kau katakan tentangku? Tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya._

_Sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang… Bisakah ku katakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kuucapkan kepadamu. Tolong dengarkan…_

"_Aku … Mencintaimu,"_

_Thank you… Now, I can say it, with a smile._

.

.

Ya, lagi… Kau menangis lagi.

Air matamu meleleh, setelah sekian lama membeku di pelupuk matamu.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Tolol… Idiot… Serampangan! Kenapa kau mencintaiku? KENAPA? Kenapa kau sampai jatuh cinta pada diriku? Uh… Kalau kubalas kata-katamu sekarang, aku akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara dengan nisanmu… Matt, aku juga… mencintaimu,"

Kau yang tenggelam dalam penyesalan, hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara parau sembari menyebut namanya.

Ia sudah tiada, Mello.

Tapi, tak apa… Ia mendengarnya, sembari tersenyum, di sana…

**.**

**.**

**Cinta abadi, tak pernah bisa terhapus. Ia telah melekat di dasar hati orang yang dicintainya.**

_Love, is not just about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning, but how much love you build till end..._

_**.**__  
><em>  
><em>~: FIN :~<em>

_~: OWARI :~_

**.**

**Fin? Owari? Ini fic? Halah saia tak tahulah... Antara ia dan tidak... Wahaha... #dzigh**

**Um, ini cuma kata-kata gombal yang saya buat dalam setengah jam, hm... bisa dibilang, ini cerminan hati Mamat a.k.a Matt #jder, pada Memel a.k.a Mello. Begitulah... XDDa**

_**Gomen**_**, kalau anda pernah melihat fic yang sama seperti saya, bilang aja gapapa. Kalau tak pernah lihat, syukurlah, karena ini memang saya buat sendiri dalam otak.**

**Ah, hampir lupa minta R.E.V.I.E.W , Kritik, dan saran. Yo yo! **

**Sekian... Keke**

_**See Ya in next fic**_**! ^ ^**


End file.
